


Insecurities

by suranas



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 03:25:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5896282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suranas/pseuds/suranas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ripley and Deacon are taking their relationship to the next level, but Ripley has some insecurities. Deacon shows her how beautiful she is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insecurities

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I have ever written smut, sooo.. yeah. Also huge thanks and love to my wife knightcommanderalenko for helping me out! <3

Ripley had always been sensitive about her appearance. The idea of always looking good – i.e. being ultra slim, having smooth skin and perfect hair – was something her family had tried to force onto her since she was a girl. The way she looked at herself now affected all of her relationships; just like it had with Nate, it was now doing the same with Deacon. As their relationship started to escalate, Ripley couldn’t help but think about the places where her baby fat hadn’t completely vanished, or where she’d, despite all of her best efforts, developed stretch marks across her stomach. She silently cursed pregnancy and the flaws it had left on her. Shaun was worth it, though.

Deacon’s hands tugged at the hem of her shirt as his lips moved along her neck. Ripley felt a jolt of panic rip through her. She was sure Deacon wouldn’t be okay with this - with her. She’d always thought her body was something to be ashamed of, not admired. And definitely not found attractive. What was he doing?

“Wait…” Ripley let out breathlessly.

He stopped, looking at her behind the rims of his sunglasses. “What’s wrong?”

“I just… I don’t think you’ll like what you see.” She dropped her gaze and felt a knot begin to form in her throat.

His jaw dropped. “You can’t be serious?” 

He took her face in his hands and brought her into a soft kiss. “I already know you’re beautiful,” he continued softly, “but I bet you’re even more beautiful with your clothes off.” 

Ripley’s lips curved into a playful smile as he moved his hands to remove her shirt once more. This time she let him, although she still wasn’t entirely confident he’d like what he saw once he got it off.

Deacon’s hands and mouth roamed over every piece of her, even the spots she hated. She didn’t protest when he unclasped her bra and pulled down her pants.

“You’re so beautiful,” he mumbled against her skin as he peppered her stomach with kisses. He lightly traced her hip bones with his thumbs as he trailed his lips down her abdomen before stopping at her panty line. Deacon looked up at Ripley over his glasses, silently asking for permission to remove her final piece of clothing. By this point, Ripley felt more confident that he could trust him with her body so she nodded yes. He slowly peeled off her underwear and began placing soft, loving kisses along her inner thighs. Ripley moaned softly causing his kisses to grow hungrier. She raised her hips up, causing Deacon to let out a low chuckle. Ripley felt a blush spread across her cheeks and herself getting even wetter as his breath tickled the skin around her entrance.

He quickly ran his tongue along her slit once, and let out a grin when it caused her breath to catch in her throat. Deacon then began in earnest, paying close attention to Ripley’s moans so he could maximize her pleasure. Grabbing her by the hips, he pulled her even closer to him and continued massaging her clit with his tongue. 

She was getting close and he knew it. Her head was swimming. She could barely focus on anything except the way his mouth felt between her legs. Suddenly, Deacon slipped a finger inside her opening causing her to gasp. The sensations she was feeling were indescribable. She didn’t think it could get any better until he slid a second finger inside her. Ripley moaned that nickname he loved so much in response.

He increased his momentum, pushing her over the edge until she cried out his name with her release. Deacon began to kiss her inner thigh as she shook riding out her orgasm.

“Now, what was that you were worried about?” he asked, looking back up at her after she’d collected herself.

“Something… we should probably talk about, but later…” Ripley panted and sat up on the bed.

Deacon stood up and she crawled over to the edge of the bed towards him.

“Now… let me return the favor,” she smiled wickedly and pulled at his trousers.


End file.
